


I'll Be With You

by scriobh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriobh/pseuds/scriobh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A red wedding can bring nothing good, Catelyn will find.</p><p>This is quite short- just a drabble, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Do forgive me, but writing is how I cope with traumatic events.
> 
> ~All credit to GRRM and producers of the show~

A mother should never lose her children. It is the greatest pain a parent can experience, and Catelyn Stark had already endured so much agony that she could not stand any more. To her knowledge, her two youngest children had been taken from her in cruelty and flames at the hands of her ward for whom she had cared for years. Arya was gone, whether lost to the wilderness or a terrible death, she did not know. Sansa was a captive of a cruel and malevolent family who would stop at nothing to make every moment of her life miserable. Jon Snow, the boy she could not love, was lost to the wall, perhaps dead. Her husband had been murdered, and she had not even been by his side. She had lost too much.

Catelyn took solace in her eldest son. He comforted her even when he was against her. His mere existence brought her incredible joy. And now, they stood together in the hall of Lord Frey after Edmure's wedding feast. Music was playing, but it was a warning, a harbinger of the bloodshed that would too soon come to pass.

The moment the Rains of Castamere began to play, Catelyn's heart grew heavy. She turned in time to see archers emerge and begin firing into the crowd of Starks and their bannermen. She had to watch Robb's unborn child being slaughtered along with his wife. The pain on his face could be felt before the shafts pierced through his back and chest. She then fell after being struck herself.

A mother should never lose her children, and she should certainly never see them die, their last word being a pained beg of "Mother," with her unable to even take her boy into her arms one last time in an attempt to offer him some weak form of comfort. The agony she felt could never hope to be healed, and so it was a relief and a blessing when the cold edge of the blade kissed her throat, drawing forth her life's blood. She dropped to the ground, her last sight being her son and her last thoughts of her beloved and broken family.

_Now the rains weep o'er his hall and not a soul to hear._


End file.
